Back On The Addle
Back On The Addle is an HTF Fanon episode. Starring *Howdy Featuring *Lumpy *Cuddles Appearing *Perry Plot At a ranch, Howdy, Cuddles and Lumpy are seen working. Howdy goes and grabs a saddle from the barn and carries over to a pen where a horse. Cuddles appears with a bag of oats and enters the pen. Cuddles tries to feed to horse but it becomes angry and kicks him. Cuddles goes flying and hits Lumpy, who is holding a pitchfork. The pitchfork goes flying and barely misses the duo. Howdy stares at the horse with a gleam in his eye and jumps in the pen. Howdy then walks slowly at the horse and once he gets by the horse he tosses the saddle on, but before he can get on the saddle the horse kicks him out of the pen. Howdy gets mad and runs off screen to get on the horse, He is then kicked back onscreen. This process is repeated multiple times before he finally gets on the horse. Cuddles and Lumpy see this and begin to cheer at Howdy. The horse however becomes even angrier and starts bucking wildly. As Howdy hangs on with all his might the horse kicks part of the pen's fence and it breaks off. The horse see's the broken fence and runs out of it with Howdy. Cuddles and Lumpy see this and try to stop the horse. Lumpy jumps in the horse's path hoping it will stop but the horse runs into him and knocks him down. Cuddles grabs a lasso to stop the horse and begins twirling it. Cuddles unfortunately messes up and the lasso wraps around him, tying him up. Howdy meanwhile begins to loose his grip as the horse continues to run. The horse then jumps over a fence and into group of cows, scaring them. The cows begin to stampede just as Lumpy jumps into the pen. Lumpy lets out a scream as he is then trampled by the cows who then break out of the pen. Once the cows pass Lumpy is shown to be badly hurt but alive until the horse comes along and steps on his head, crushing it. The cows then run past Cuddles, who screams, only to find they missed until the horse runs by and a hoof gets caught in the rope, pulling it and slicing Cuddles to pieces. Finally Howdy loses his grip and flies off the horse. Howdy screams in horror as he falls towards the pitchfork from earlier, but then he misses it and lands on a hay pile much to his joy. Howdy lets out a cheer but its interrupted by the mooing of cows. Howdy barely has time to register this before his is trampled by the cows and killed. Deaths #Lumpy's skull is crushed by the horse. #Cuddles is sliced by a lasso. #Howdy is trampled to death. Injuries #Cuddles is killed by the horse. #Lumpy is crashed into by Cuddles and trampled (before death). #Howdy is kicked by the horse multiple times. Trivia #When the cows first appear Perry is seen grazing with them. Category:Season 26 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes